Le Codex empourpré
by Beuah
Summary: Recueil de textes s'insérant dans le cadre de la fanfiction Laissez-moi écrire, en cours de réécriture et de poursuite. Des textes qui peuvent se passer pendant, avant ou après l'histoire, qui font partie de mon headcanon principal et que l'on peut lire indépendamment de la fanfiction. Fan art de couverture : Ibara (いばら) sur Pixiv.
1. Introduction

Bonjour, bonsoir, aloha, ohana ça veut dire famille, tout ça tout ça !

Je suis en ce moment en train de travailler sur la réécriture et la poursuite de ma fanfiction provisoirement intitulée Laissez-moi écrire. Elle se situe dans un univers post-tout et en principe (parce que quand je vous écris je n'en suis pas encore sûre) nous guide jusqu'à un _Saint Seiya Omega_ revisité par mes soins. Mais voilà, j'ai beaucoup de _headcanons_ sur les personnages qui s'expliquent en partie par des choses qui se passent avant la fanfiction, et j'ai pléthore d'inspiration pour tout ce qui ne rentre pas dans le cadre narratif de la fic. J'ai donc décidé de constituer un recueil d'OS sur l'univers qu'il y a autour de Laissez-moi écrire – avant pendant et après l'histoire. Vous y trouverez peut être des réflexions plus approfondies sur des personnages moins marquants dans LME, des éléments de leur passé, des « pendant ce temps du côté de... », des _one-shots_ qui reprendront un événement de la fic en l'approfondissant, des fins alternatives... Bref, tout ce qui rentre dans le cadre de LME sans pour autant avoir matière à constituer un chapitre se retrouvera ici. Vous retrouverez par ailleurs des OS déjà publiés auparavant sur le site, qui se retrouvent déplacés ici parce qu'ils font partie de mon canon LME. Parfois, ils seront réécrits, parfois, ils seront conservés tels quels.

Passons aux avertissements divers... Déjà, attendez-vous à tout. De la violence sous toutes ses formes (verbale, écrite, graphique, physique), du sang, de la chique, du mollard, de l'érotisme voire du _lime_ voire du _lemon_ , entre hommes, entre femmes, entre hommes et femmes, des choses pas cool qui arrivent à des enfants, des gens qui meurent... De l' _angst_ , du _drama_ , et parfois des points de lumière ajoutés à ce tableau sinistre. Voilà voilà. Joyeux, n'est-il pas ? Pardon, plaisir coupable, j'aime beaucoup trop la tragédie.

Ensuite, un point sur lequel je vais être insistante et agaçante. Mes _headcanons_ m'appartiennent, ils peuvent ressembler aux vôtres comme être complètement différents. Pour certains, je me sers de ce que la majorité des auteurs a fini par établir, ou je me base de quelque chose qui figure dans un canon officiel (le manga, l'anime, un spin-off). Pour d'autres, je me suis vraiment donnée du mal pour qu'ils me soient propres, qu'ils me paraissent intéressants et/ou originaux – des fois je l'avoue ils ne sont pas du tout originaux mais je les aime quand même. Aussi est-ce pour cela que je vous demanderai, si vous avez envie d'exploiter un de mes _headcanons_ , de me le demander avant. Je crois encore aux coïncidences et aux points communs entre auteurs de fanfics parce que ça m'arrive fréquemment et j'en ris en discutant avec l'auteur en question, mais si dans mes lectures je vois que quelqu'un me pompe sans vergogne et explicitement une de mes meilleures idées et en retire toute la gloire sans même mentionner d'où il tire son « inspiration », je serai susceptible de me fâcher. Comprenez que Laissez-moi écrire n'a pas beaucoup de prétention – après tout pour bien des choses elle ne sort pas du lot, si ce n'est qu'elle vous emmène dans un univers 'saintseiyesque' qui est celui que j'ai construit, que je perçois, qui m'est personnel, que ce soit dans l'élaboration de mes OC, dans l'interprétation des personnages, des lieux, des techniques de combat, des événements, et d'autres choses encore. J'ai écrit beaucoup d'histoires qui ne sont pas forcément ma vision des choses, mais pour l'univers LME, ça l'est. Alors je vous saurai gré de respecter mon travail, dans deux aspects. D'une part ,en respectant mes points de vue quand bien même vous vous y opposeriez. Vous pouvez tout à fait ne pas aimer un _pairing_ proposé ou la façon dont j'interprète un personnage, et vous pouvez tout à fait m'en faire part dans une _review_ construite où l'on pourrait échanger sur nos différentes opinions, sur ce qui vous gêne vraiment, et ainsi construire quelque chose. Par contre, si c'est pour me faire un sermon sur « _c'est hérésie que de mettre un tel avec un tel autre, le yaoi/yuri c'est un étron de fangirl qui pourrit la fandom, tu ne respectes pas Saint Seiya_ », « _je suis pas d'accord un tel se doit de se comporter comme ça un point c'est tout, c'est moi qui décide parce que c'est mon bébé_ », abstenez-vous de commenter. Après tout, vous êtes libre de cesser de lire mon histoire dès lors qu'elle vous déplaît, peu importe la raison. D'autre part, je l'ai déjà dit plus haut, respectez mon travail en n'hésitant pas à me contacter si vous envisagez d'utiliser une de mes idées personnelles ou un des personnages que j'ai inventés pour vos travaux – à partir du moment où l'idée/le personnage vous plaît vraiment que vous comptez me mentionner et que vous avez eu la politesse et fait l'effort de me consulter je ne vois pas pourquoi je refuserais.

Autre chose : N'hésitez surtout pas à commenter mes écrits, à dire quand ça vous plaît, ce qui ne vous plaît pas... Les _reviews_ permettent à un auteur d'avoir du soutien et une réponse de ses lecteurs – parce qu'on ne sait pas toujours qui nous lit et qui apprécie nos travaux. Mais ça permet aussi d'apprendre à faire face à la critique, et ainsi apprend-t-on à corriger les erreurs et maladresses signalées pour progresser et faire mieux la prochaine fois. Je ne demande qu'à écrire quelque chose qui me corresponde vraiment et qui vous plaise en même temps, et j'ai besoin, comme tout le monde, de progresser, parce que je ne suis pas un Prix Nobel de Littérature, et encore moins une fan tellement hardcore de _Saint Seiya_ qu'elle connaît tout le manga par cœur et ne fait jamais d'erreurs sur ce qui est canonique. Donc voilà, n'hésitez pas à vous manifester, j'ai beau avoir eu l'air méchant plus haut, j'aboie beaucoup mais je ne mords pas – en plus je suis toute petite de taille et Beuah ça rime avec chihuahua.

Maintenant que j'ai fait ma grosse lourde et après cette digression sur le meilleur ami de l'homme que je regrette déjà, je vous laisse (enfin!) avec ma traditionnelle « fiche technique de la fanfiction » !

* * *

 **DISCLAIMERS :**

Les personnages et l'univers de _Saint Seiya : Les Chevaliers du Zodiaque_ appartiennent à maître Masami Kurumada, à Tatsuya Hamazaki ( Gigantomachia), à Shiori Teshirogi ( _Lost Canvas, Lost Canvas Meiou Shinwa Gaiden_ ), à Chimaki Kuori ( _Saintia Shô_ ), à Megumu Okada ( _Episode G., Episode G. Assassin_ ) ainsi qu'à l'équipe de rédaction d'Akita Shôten ( _Champions RED, Champions CROSS_ ) et aux studios d'animation Toei Animation Inc., Tokyo Movie Shinsha Entertainment – TMS, et Bridge ( _Soul Of Gold_ ). Et ils appartiennent aussi probablement à la compagnie Bandai-Namco.

Le fan art utilisé en couverture appartient à l'artiste Ibara (いばら) et peut être retrouvé sur son Pixiv. Hélas, je ne peux pas coller le lien exact qui permet d'accéder à l'image ici. Il s'agit de la couverture d'un _doujinshi_ sur _Legend Of Sanctuary_ , que j'ai modifiée en changeant la couleur pour que ça corresponde au titre du recueil. J'envisage de dessiner moi-même une couverture, car utiliser l'œuvre de quelqu'un d'autre, même pour quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant qu'une miniature pour une fanfic, me pose problème.

Les personnages inventés (OC) de l'histoire l'ont été par mes soins, sauf dans le cas où j'ai obtenu l'autorisation d'exploiter l'OC d'un camarade, auquel cas je le mentionnerai au début ou à la fin du chapitre où le personnage apparaît.

* * *

 _ **Informations :**_

 **Titre :** Le Codex empourpré

 **Sous-titre :** _Recueil de textes autour de Laissez-moi écrire_

 **Rating : M**

 **Genres :** Recueil d'OS, _angst, drama, romance, spiritual, hurt/comfort, tragedy, major character death_ , j'en passe et des meilleurs.

 **Contexte :** Canon de la fanfiction  Laissez-moi écrire. Les textes peuvent pour la plupart se lire indépendamment de la fanfiction à proprement parler, et inversement. La position par rapport à l'histoire dépend du texte.

 **Personnages :** Tous les personnages de l'univers étendu de _Saint Seiya_ peuvent se retrouver ici, bien que mon histoire soit surtout centrée sur les douze Chevaliers d'Or et les cinq Chevaliers de Bronze de la série classique.

 **Pairings :** Je ne les mentionnerai pas tout de suite d'autant plus que je ne me suis pas encore décidée pour certains. Mais si vous êtes contre la mise en couple des personnages en général, les pairings _yaoi_ (homme x homme), le _yuri_ (femme x femme) et les LGBTQA+ (lesbiennes, gay, bi, trans, _queer_ , androgynes et bien d'autres encore), passez votre chemin sauf si ne pas aimer cela ne vous empêche pas d'être intéressé par cette histoire – c'est gentil de lui donner sa chance dans ce cas !

* * *

 **Bonne lecture !**


	2. Table des matières (MàJ 2 avril 2019)

**Chapitre 1 -** **Crimen Sollicitationis** **:** Le début d'une longue déchéance pour deux hommes, qui a doucement taché la sainteté de l'un et l'innocence de l'autre, d'un rouge carmin comme celui des yeux du Mal incarné...

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 -** **La Lalìa** **:** 1979\. Dernière année de la décennie la plus mouvementée d'un DeathMask pendu aux lèvres de Taormine la diseuse de bonnes aventures - à défaut de l'être à une corde. Le ciel va-t-il enfin tomber sur la tête du monde, et étouffer Saga il nuovo Duce sous les cendres froides que le Cancer s'amuse déjà à récolter ? Dans ses réflexions, il oublie un détail.

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 -** **Métaphysique dorée** **:** Ô être céleste si injustement ramené à ta condition d'homme, trouve aujourd'hui le repos et le Nirvâna demain ! OS comportant quatre mots imposés : aisselle, sang, boum et pendentif. Il a déjà été publié en 2015 sur le recueil Salade Niçoise Plutôt Grecque, et il est copié ici tel quel.

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 -** **He hit me** **:** Voilà à quoi s'obligent les deux parias du Sanctuaire, ceux qui se sont rencontrés sur la voie du mal, qui jamais n'ont goûté à la paix. Ils peignent leur monde obscur avec les couleurs de la souffrance, sur eux plane toujours l'ombre de la mort. Et ils appellent tous deux leur sinistre tableau 'amour'. Puis un jour, l'un d'eux deux ose espérer quelque chose.

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 –** **Πολυνείκης (Poluneíkês)** **:** Celui qui toujours obéit aux règles du saint Sanctuaire brave son premier interdit. Tandis que ses mains s'emplissent de terre, son âme souillée s'enlise dans la tragédie. En réalité, il creuse sa propre tombe.

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 - Cautérisation : ** En chacun, de la lumière et de l'ombre. Mais pour eux, un combat. Une flamme, évanescente ou ravageuse. Une déchirure, voire plusieurs. Des destructions. Et des réparations, partielles ou complètes. Saga, alors que la nuit tombe, se remémore et attend. Mais de la sorte, il agit. Pour son frère, pour son reflet. **  
**


	3. Crimen Sollicitationis

_**Informations :**_

 **Titre :** Crimen Sollicitationis *****

 **Genres :** _Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Horror_

 **Contexte :** Pré-Bataille du Sanctuaire

 **Personnages :** Saga, DeathMask

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le soleil jetait ses derniers rayons sur les grandes baies quadrangulaires de la Salle du Trône, zébrant d'un rouge plus clair le tapis sur lequel un jeune garçon, tout d'or vêtu, n'avait daigné poser le genou. Un geste irrévérencieux qui pouvait toutefois se justifier par le fait qu'il tachait déjà suffisamment le sol d'un vermeil plus sonore encore que celui du tissu épais qui recouvrait les impeccables dalles de marbre. Le maître des lieux, derrière son masque froid et inexpressif, avait baissé les yeux pour observer les nombreuses nuances de cette couleur si chère aux ténèbres de son cœur.

\- J'viens vous annoncer l'accomplissement de ma mission à Palerme. Le groupuscule de gardes dissidents a été exécuté en la présence de leurs familles et des habitants d'la bourgade, comme convenu j'ai appliqué la mesure de dissuasion que vous m'aviez d'mandé.

\- Bien…

Le temps sembla s'être arrêté pendant un long moment. Le soleil ne se déplaçait plus et se projetait sur le rouge satiné présent sur la longue soutane du grand prêtre d'Athéna. Celui-ci demeurait figé, la tête légèrement baissée, peut être du fait de la lourdeur de son grand casque et de l'opulente chevelure d'un blond pâle comme les blés d'été qui s'en échappait. Le Chevalier, durant ce long moment de latence, avait posé ses deux grenats, à l'éclat rendu vif par les dernières lueurs de l'astre diurne, sur une longue mèche blonde qui ondulait et tombait paresseusement sur la ceinture compliquée de son supérieur. Il se demandait s'il fallait qu'il quittât les lieux quand la voix grave du Pope le tira de sa réflexion.

\- Tu as beaucoup de sang sur toi. Beaucoup trop pour avoir simplement envoyé quelques âmes impies dans l'antichambre des Enfers. Je me trompe ?

Surpris mais seulement légèrement, le Chevalier du Cancer releva les yeux vers les autres billes rouges qui, métalliques et inertes, semblaient le fixer intensément. Il étira ses lèvres et adressa un large rictus à son aîné.

\- Eh pardon, vous n'avez pas fait appel à moi sans l'savoir, Grand Pope… Vous voulez savoir c'que j'ai fait ?

Face à cet étrange sourire, le Grand Pope recula jusqu'à son trône, et tomba assis sur son siège de prestige, faisant dans son mouvement tomber une coupe d'étain dorée et sertie de topazes qui laissa son contenu se répandre sur le tapis. Le sang dit du Christ s'ajouta alors au sang d'autres morts en martyrs, d'autres innocents tués par un Romain aux jugements arbitraires et ô combien cyniques. Ce dernier en profita pour se rapprocher, très lentement, du Pope avachi.

\- Avoue que tu veux savoir… T'aimerais bien contempler le résultat, hein ? T'inquiète, j'ai pensé à toi…

Masque de Mort, qui avait jusque-là gardé une main derrière son dos, brandit sous le masque du Patriarche une tête arrachée plus que coupée, au bout de laquelle pendait encore des lambeaux de chair et ce qu'il subsistait des cervicales de la victime d'une barbarie sanguinolente qui était allée jusqu'à crever un œil, briser l'arête du nez, sectionner la lèvre et boursoufler la joue de ce qui, après une attentive observation du fragment de cadavre, devait jadis être une jeune fille, pauvre pucelle fauchée au hasard par un envoyé d'Athéna par simple mesure de dissuasion.

\- Tiens, embrasse-la, elle m'a guidé jusqu'au lieu d'la mission… Ma première vraie victime… Fallait bien qu'ça arrive, pas vrai ? C'est pour toi… C'est ton œuvre, connard…

L'adolescent jeta la tête sanguinolente sur la robe de son vis-à-vis qui, après avoir ôté ce qui lui couvrait la tête et le visage, la saisit entre ses grandes mains nerveuses. Ses yeux injectés de carmin cherchèrent une quelconque expression sur le visage de cette fillette, et y trouva l'horreur elle-même, imprimée dans ses chairs à moitié putrides et sur son œil révulsé. Le Grand Pope déposa un baiser sur les lèvres bouffies du cadavre pendant que DeathMask contempla avec satisfaction un brin de chevelure qui noircissait, se confondant presque avec le bleu sombre de la tunique sacrée du chef spirituel du Sanctuaire.

\- Alors, j'te raconte ?

\- Raconte-moi… DeathMask…

Le soleil ne voulut pas assister à l'honteuse confession du Cancer et se retira alors, laissant à la Lune tout le loisir d'écouter un récit précis et enjoué.

\- Cette gamine m'a emmené dans leur baraquement. Quand ils m'ont vu, ils ont voulu se sauver. Couillonne de peur ! J'la leur ai rendue, au centuple. Pas b'soin d'parlementer, les gars savaient déjà d'quoi il en r'tournait. Pratique, nan ? J'ai fondu sur le plus balèze des quatre, j'lui ai transpercé l'cœur avec le bras, simple comme bonsoir, des aspirants d'merde après tout. Le deuxième a voulu s'venger en attaquant par derrière avec sa lance, j'ai simplement arrêté sa pique au bon moment pour qu'il s'empale dessus. Les femmes sont arrivées et ont commencé à gueuler, ça m'a cassé les oreilles alors j'en ai attrapé une par les cheveux et j'ai obligé les autres à s'la fermer comme ça. J'les ai faites s'asseoir tranquillement et j'ai r'pris. L'troisième m'a fait l'plaisir de s'défendre un peu plus longtemps. Il a fini l'cerveau éclaté sur les barreaux d'une chaise en fer, dommage, c'tait l'seul à s'en être un temps soit peu servi. L'dernier, il a voulu protéger les femmes. Il a pas trop compris l'principe j'crois. J'ai pris la lance d'l'aut' gars et j'lui ai transpercé l'poitrail avec. C'est con, derrière y'avait ma guide, elle s'est prise le bâton dans l'œil, style Henri II, mais faiblarde comme elle était elle a clamsé bien vite en s'noyant dans sa propre soupe à la tomate. Bah, les accidents ça arrive, c'est ça ? Tu m'fais tuer des mecs indignes de moi, et j'fais des victimes collatérales maint'nant. Tant qu'à faire. Ça t'plait, hein ?

\- Au moins autant que toi, ça t'a plu…

Le Pope se leva lentement, jetant avec dédain la tête à côté des attributs qu'il avait quitté quelques minutes auparavant. Les mains pleines de sang lui aussi, il dessina un sourire carmin sur le visage tanné de son cadet. Celui-ci prit un faux air innocent, celui de l'enfant qu'il n'avait sûrement jamais été, et il pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- C'est mal, c'que j'ai fait, Grand Pope ?

Le concerné avait gardé ses pouces sur les joues de l'enfant, et il appuya dessus si fort que le Cancer se crispa de douleur tout en observant les yeux de son aîné s'agrandir dans une expression de pure jouissance.

\- C'est un mal pour un bien.

DeathMask cracha subitement au visage de Saga, qui se raidit en sentant la tâche légèrement rouge souiller son visage taillé dans le marbre le plus lisse.

\- Va t'faire foutre, Saga.

\- Allons, ne va pas me dire que ce que tu deviens grâce à moi ne te plaît pas. Tu es enfin à l'image de ce que tu es.

Le Pope félon saisit la gorge du Cancer et l'emprisonna dans un étau ferme et étroit. Son emprise était si puissante qu'il souleva l'adolescent sans mal. En lévitation au-dessus du sol et crispé par la douleur, DeathMask ne se priva pas d'un éclat de rire, rendu rauque et faible par le manque d'air qui bientôt le fit tousser.

\- Nettoie ce que tu m'as fait, répliqua sèchement l'ancien Gémeaux. Et dépêche-toi si tu ne veux pas finir comme ta malheureuse pouilleuse dont je me fiche comme d'une guigne.

Masque de Mort cessa de rire quand il sentit sa nuque commencer à se ployer sous les doigts du Pope, enfoncés dans sa chair ferme. Ayant perdu toute expression et toute possibilité de choisir son sort, il ferma ses paupières aux trois-quarts et il déposa sa langue sur la pommette lisse de l'assassin de Shion afin de le débarrasser du mollard qui dessinait une larme sur son visage parfait quoiqu'altéré par ce qu'une entité maléfique laissait à chaque fois sur ses traits. Satisfait, le Saga du Vice, qui avait endormi le Saga de la Vertu pour de bon, retourna sans ménagement son pion pour le plaquer sur le mur maçonné devant eux.

\- Je ne sais pas si je dois être content de ton travail ou si je dois condamner ce manque de respect à mon égard qui commence à réellement m'agacer… Je trouve ça bien gros que tu craches sur ce que je suis… En aucun cas je ne t'ai demandé de tuer cette merdeuse, tu l'as fait tout seul !

Il se pencha sur l'italien et souffla avec sensualité dans son oreille :

\- Tu aurais du t'entendre, à me raconter comment elle est morte… C'était si excitant… Fils de putain, avoue que tu as pris ton pied à lui faire du mal…

Le Cancer ne répondit pas, alors, après avoir léché le lobe d'oreille de sa jeune victime, Saga lui mordit violemment la nuque. Le gardien du Quatrième temple ne put réprimer un gémissement, et il se mordit d'ailleurs la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour sanctionner une telle faiblesse qui inexorablement allait se retourner contre lui – et ça ne manqua pas car immédiatement après le Grand Pope émit un rire rauque et reprit sa maudite sérénade.

\- Elle a gémi comme ça, ta gamine ? Une vraie salope, alors… Elle ne manquera à personne, va… Allez, mon mignon ! Hors de ma vue avant que tu ne me répugnes au point que je me fâche !

Le grand pontife de l'ordre sacré d'Athéna relâcha enfin toute emprise physique sur son Chevalier, qui, tombé à genoux sur le sol souillé, reprit péniblement sa respiration en toussant et en pestant contre sa vulnérabilité ponctuelle. Le Cancer ne se fit ensuite pas prier pour se relever et repartir comme il était arrivé, sans demander son reste.

La nuit au dehors rappela alors au garçon à quel point attiser la flamme rouge qui consumait l'esprit de Saga était à la fois une tentation délicieuse et un jeu terriblement dangereux, auquel il n'y aurait, fatalement, aucun gagnant, et que des perdus.

* * *

 _ **Note de fin de texte :**_

 ***** Le _Crimen Sollicitationis_ est un texte qui condamne les membres du clergé chrétien ayant eu recours à des pratiques quelque peu déviantes avec leurs fidèles lors de la pratique de la confession. J'aime bien l'appellation, ça évoque à la fois le crime et la sollicitation, une forme de complicité... C'est également le titre d'un morceau engagé du groupe espagnol Ska-P, et donc un clin d'œil à Shiikibashi qui en raffole et qui m'a suggérée l'écriture de cet OS.


	4. La Lalìa

**Bonjour !**

 **Avant de commencer,** ** _anecdote time_** **! Je vais en partie vous révéler comment je travaille sur mes textes en vous expliquant le titre de cette œuvre, titre qui est le fruit d'un laborieux et inutile procédé de recherche. Comme pour** **Uncanny** **et son titre, le mot a «** ** _pop_** **» dans ma tête, comme ça, sans prévenir.** ** _La lalìa_** **. D'après La** **Langue vulgaire** **, texte d'un monsieur qui sera mentionné dès les premières lignes de l'OS, cela signifie «** ** _l'aimable murmure des gens_** **». Sauf que j'ai pas plus d'information. J'ai cherché : cet auteur affectionne le frioulan (dialecte du nord-est de l'Italie), et ça m'arrangerait pour mon** ** _headcanon_** **que ce soit du frioulan. Ouais nan en fait je vous dis n'importe quoi, c'est le piémontais qui m'intéresse. Bref. Mais apparemment, ce n'en est pas. Il dit que ce mot est une citation d'un poème de Giorgio Orelli, alors j'ai pensé que c'était un mot romanche (dialecte suisse), mais pas moyen de le vérifier. Alors tant pis, je vais croire ce brave homme sur parole. Ce texte s'appelle donc** **La Lalìa** **, autrement dit l'** ** _Aimable murmure des gens_** **, un mot venant probablement de Suisse pour vous parler d'Italie, allez savoir pourquoi.**

 **Donc voilà, pour écrire ce texte qui au fond ne va pas dire grand-chose, j'ai fait un incroyable détour pour le titre alors qu'il est venu spontanément, et j'ai aussi eu recours à beaucoup de documentation historique et artistique, au point que je devrais vous mettre une bibliographie à la fin si j'étais quelqu'un de sage – mais je suis flemmarde haha. Voilà comment galère votre mère Beuah, tout ça pour planter un décor qui va pas servir à grand-chose ici, enfin si mais non, bref. La bise !**

* * *

 _ **Informations :**_

 **Titre :** La Lalìa

 **Rating : M**

 **Genre :** Heu… C'est sombre ?

 **Contexte :** Pré-Bataille du Sanctuaire / Pré-Gigantomachie ( Gigantomachia) / Post-Chrusos Sunagein ( _Saint Seiya Épisode G_ ) dans mon _headcanon_ (j'ai pas retenu grand-chose de G mais j'ai gardé cet événement bien que l'ai bricolé derrière)

 **Personnages :** DeathMask, Mei

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Tu sens que tu t'es levé comme un con quand dès le réveil – enfin réveil est un bien grand mot dans mon cas – tu te dis qu'aujourd'hui, ça fait quatre ans qu'on a enterré Pasolini. Qu'est-ce qu'on en a à foutre ? Et j'en souris, pourtant. Putain, à peine assis au bord de mon plumard, et j'en souris.

On l'a retrouvé en compote à Idrascolo, une plage d'Ostie, sous les roues de sa propre bagnole. Une Alfa Romeo pour un type qui se disait marxiste. Une mort de chien digne d'un de ses personnages, dans ses bouquins sur lesquels la petite pute de pédale qui s'est servie de lui s'est bien torchée le cul. Je suis sûre qu'elle s'est même branlée dessus. Me demande bien combien on l'a payée pour buter son héros. Après tout, c'est bien facile, quand les affaires vont mal, de se mettre d'accord pour défoncer ceux qui en causent pour rien, et puis après, attendre que la manne tombe du ciel. Mais là, à part les cendres de l'Etna et la pisse des morts, je vois pas ce qui pourrait leur tomber dessus. N'empêche, j'adore l'ironie de la situation. C'est tellement absurde, et tellement représentatif du pays en même temps. Mais c'est déjà oublié, tiens : maintenant on couronne Primo Levi, on lui baise les pieds, et on passe à autre chose.

Ah, ouais. L'Etna. Je le vois de ma fenêtre, que j'ai encore laissée ouverte en plein mois de novembre – quel con je fais en ce moment. Il est entré en éruption y'a pas longtemps - pile quand je suis arrivé ici quand j'y repense. Comme s'il se rappelait de moi, et qu'il me prédisait l'avenir. On dit qu'il a tué des gens, cette fois. S'ils savaient, ces ignares, ce que renferme ce volcan ! Ils iraient pleurer encore plus fort, et se moucher sur les jupons en marbre de la Madone la plus proche ! Franchement, une douzaine de cadavres, c'est quoi par rapport à ce qui les attend ? C'est quoi par rapport à un Géant ? Oh eh, tiens, allez demander à Levi ce qu'il en pense, de l'Etna ! De toute manière on finit tous dans une sorte de four un jour ou l'autre.

En parlant d'urnes, le bordel que c'est pas par ici, depuis que je suis arrivé pour le constater ! Un pas en avant, trois pas en arrière, le gouvernement danse la _tarantella_ avec la mafia pour nettoyer la merde qu'il a chiée lui-même. C'est beau. Je me demande ce que vont faire les Brigades Rouges, maintenant que ces loups terroristes peuvent se vanter d'avoir buté un berger – et quel berger ce Moro, pas vrai. Putain, c'est tellement bordélique que je préfère même pas aller chercher le journal. Nan, je vais rester là, me foutre à ma fenêtre et regarder le ciel en me sentant con, puis je vais attendre. Attendre quoi ? Je sais pas. Que quelque chose vive, ou meure, sous mes yeux qu'arrivent à peine à s'ouvrir tellement je suis dans le coaltar.

Allons, l'Etna ! Qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Lis-moi l'avenir dans ta lave brûlante ! Dis-moi ce qui se raconte à tes pieds ! J'ai même pas besoin de lire quoique ce soit ! Tout se raconte, ici, dans les murmures du peuple qui pourtant devant les faits sont silencieux. Sur les étals du marché, aux portes de San Giuseppe, même les paumés sur les hauteurs du Mont Tauro parlent sans savoir. Mais, comme dans un bouquin, faut lire entre les lignes. Sauf que là, qu'est-ce qu'on trouve ? Du vent. Parce que les gens se soumettent en silence à ce qu'ils critiquent seulement entre eux. Eux aussi, sont dans la merde qu'ils ont chié. Quoi ? Eux aussi respectent l' _omertà_ ? Tu me diras, on sait jamais qui est dans le coup et qui ne l'est pas.

Ah, le silence… Tu devrais être apaisant, comme celui d'une gonzesse qui ferme sa gueule quand tu le lui demandes. Et pourtant, là, tu me casses les couilles. Parce que tu caches quelque chose. Depuis que je me suis retrouvé à démonter le portrait de quelques pions de la Cosa Nostra, je suis encore moins tranquille. Ces types-là, c'est des sournois. Finalement, c'est peut être eux que j'attends, à moitié à poil au bord de mon lit, tellement mal de ne pas dormir que je pourrais peut être tomber dans les pommes dans la seconde. À moins que ce soit autre chose, après tout eux j'en ai rien à foutre de les avoir à dos, parce que je sais que ma force vaut bien toutes leurs lopettes armées. Qu'est-ce que tu me caches, la Sicile ? Il y a quelque chose que tu me caches délibérément. Et j'ai comme l'impression que Saga le sait, et c'est pour ça qu'il m'a foutu là comme il foutrait un chien dans sa niche. Eh pardon ! S'il voulait pas que je sache que c'est lui l'imposteur du Sanctuaire, il avait qu'à pas me convoquer à visage (et corps !) découvert ! Il sait pourtant de quoi je suis fait : tout peut tourner à mon avantage si on fait pas aussi attention que moi. T'as gagné une bataille, Saga, mais crois-moi, y'a pas encore de guerre et tant mieux pour toi, oh oui, tant mieux pour toi. Je suis con, c'est vrai. Mais moins que tu sembles le croire. Tu m'as envoyé ici pourquoi, parce que t'as les chocottes ? Parce que tu crois que me faire revenir sur les lieux de mon premier crime, me faire reproduire une erreur qui m'a brisé une fois et me faire mettre le doigt sur un mensonge énorme sans jamais réussir à le percer à jour, ça va me détruire ? Tu me connais mal. En me rendant fou tu feras que me rendre plus fort. Et tu sais quoi ? Je vais me laisser devenir fou. J'ai jamais rien eu à perdre.

Petite devinette. Ce matin, mon salut est fait de brun, d'argent et d'un orange qui pète. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être ? Moi-même, pour tout dire, je ne sais pas trop de quoi c'est fait. Mais j'en ai rien à foutre. Je laisse ça faire la course avec tout le reste, et on verra bien qui me bousillera en premier. En attendant, je fais comme tout bon héros de roman qui se respecte : je chasse le dragon. Histoire d'être au-dessus de tous les murmures de Taormine, parce que j'en ai ras le cul de les entendre. Alors je fais comme tous ces murmurants, ces vermines insignifiantes et putain d'agaçantes. Je prie. Au nom de l'Héro, de l'Alu, et de la Flamme d'un Zippo, amen. Dieu, ce que t'es bon, en fait ! Limite je pourrais avoir un orgasme, là, tout de suite, devant ta pureté, ta sainteté, ta chaleur, ta douceur ! Alors c'est ça, être touché par ta Grâce ?

Faut voir ce que c'est, que de se retrouver devant une bestiole trop grosse et trop balèze pour soi, dans une grotte où il fait noir comme dans un trou de balle, mais de devoir le faire quand même. Je me demande bien si le dragon que j'ai sous les yeux, c'est pas moi-même, finalement. Allez savoir lequel de tous les dangers est le plus menaçant pour le monde, allez savoir si c'est pas moi. J'ai l'impression que la fin du monde approche, et en même temps, que ma tête va exploser. Ça y murmure de partout. Les morts et les vivants médisent, les ancêtres et les _bambini_ ricanent, les saintes et les putes pleurnichent. J'ai trop entendu de choses, c'est comme si quelque part dans ma destinée y'avait marqué que je ne devais rien ignorer de ce qui se fait par ci par là. Mais un français a dit un jour : ceux qui passent leurs nuits sans dormir ne meurent pas silencieux. Alors, le jour du Jugement Dernier, gare à vos miches, parce que je suis revanchard. Ah, Sicile, tu sais que tu m'as déjà tué une fois, de cinq coups d'épée ***** ? Si je suis une erreur qu'il faut effacer de l'Histoire, sois certaine que je partirai pas seul, ma salope !

Et voilà, je pars encore en vrille. La fin de l'année approche, avec elle peut être celle du monde, et moi, je suis là, à être con. Eh quoi ! Je suis né fils de pute, j'ai grandi voleur, à quoi il fallait s'attendre ? Je n'ai fait que renouer avec mes origines. Je suis maintenant tueur, _mafioso_ , et plutôt que de m'inquiéter du danger qui approche, je fais mon fils de putain, et je sors le soir. Je suis une putain de sale crapule, quand je suis chez moi. Non, non, la Sicile, c'est pas chez moi. Mais chez moi, c'est pas chez moi non plus. Putain, qu'est-ce que je fous là.

Le monde tombe en cendres, le Sanctuaire se fait mener par un Mussolini en toge, et moi, qu'est-ce que je fous en Italie ? Qu'est-ce que je fous à faire le con, putain ? À me dire que Levi a eu le Prix Strega et que la Cosa se porte comme un charme ? Qu'est-ce que je fous à fermer ma gueule devant une décision pareille ? Je me détruis, je me détruis putain, et ça m'éclate. Ça recommence. Ma vie ça sera quoi ? Une hécatombe permanente : j'encule, je tue, j'encule encore, j'ai la gueule de bois et puis je recommence. Sacrifice infini pour un Dieu que j'encule aussi tant qu'à faire, lui puis ses vierges, ses Papes et ses Popes. Me voilà à nouveau en haut de la montagne où je suis mort – en tout cas c'est tout comme. Ironie pasolinienne, n'est-ce pas, quand tu sais que celui qui a remué tout ça dans tes tripes s'appelait Golgotha *****. Et quel nom, putain, quel nom ! J'arracherai la langue à quiconque osera le prononcer et j'imposerai à ces petits cons ma propre loi du silence, car maintenant ce nom honni, cette âme, son procès m'appartiennent ! J'en ai des choses à venger, putain oui, et je n'y manquerai pas !

Au nom de l'Héro, de l'Alu, et de la Flamme d'un Zippo, amen. Ô toi mon maître soi-disant bon qui as pas été foutu de me tuer ! Ô toi Saga qu'as trouvé ça bien de faire de moi la même saloperie ! Loués soient votre nom dans ma bouche juste avant que je crache !

En crachant dans mon cendrier, j'ai laissé mon regard se perdre dans tous ces flocons noirs, gris, blancs, et je me suis rappelé que ce sera tout ce qui restera de Saga dans un avenir plus ou moins proche. Ça m'a rassuré. Il va en bouffer, de la cendre je le vois bien se manger le sol dégueulasse du Troisième Malebolge, brûlé par la cire ardente d'une centaine de bougies ***** , pendant qu'un Juge trainera ses restes sanguinolents pour les foutre dans le Cocyte ! Il a voulu utiliser Athéna pour être un porc ? Il finira à la braise ! Alors mange, Grand Pope, je t'en prie, mange, empiffre-toi, car tu sais pas qui va te bouffer !

À cette pensée, j'ai du retenir un fou rire. Retenu, parce que je me suis brusquement rappelé que j'étais pas tout seul en voyant quelque chose bouger sur le canapé d'en face. Ben tiens. La raison pour laquelle je me suis mis la mafia à dos, et pour quoi faire, je vous le demande. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que j'en fasse, de ce gosse ? J'en ai déjà buté un parce qu'il gênait Saga *****. Je peux très bien le buter, celui-là aussi, que ce serait toujours mieux faire que mon maître. Comment je me suis retrouvé avec ce boulet dans les pieds, déjà ? Ah, ouais ! Notre sieur Mussolini de Grèce m'a exilé en Sicile, donc, pour que j'entraîne ce marmot, sans même me dire à quoi il servirait à l'avenir. Le hic, c'est qu'il était censé être déjà sur place à mon arrivée à Taormine, et ça n'a pas été le cas. Je suppose qu'on a donné un pot de vin au passeur pour que ses petits passagers deviennent de la marchandise, de la chair fraîche pour des maquereaux sans éthique. Ça aurait pu s'arrêter là, après tout c'était plus mon problème. J'aurais peut être même dû rentrer au Sanctuaire, dire ce qui s'est passé à Sa Sainteté Saga, et puis tant pis, rentrer à mes pénates en haussant les épaules. Mais voilà, j'ai la sale manie de pas aimer qu'on me pique ce qui est à moi. Et qu'on fasse des pieds de nez aux Chevaliers d'Or en croyant qu'ils se laisseront faire. Et voilà où j'en suis, à cause de ma nature vindicative de merde : coincé dans une baraque de merde avec un morveux chinetoque et incompétent dans les bras, à ruminer ma haine pour ce que des cons considèrent comme mes supérieurs, et à attendre une offensive mafieuse qui viendra peut être jamais. Il a fallu que je laisse parler mon sang chaud et que j'aille récupérer mon dû chez ces Siciliens aux cigares plus gros qu'leur bistouquette. Et maintenant, j'en fais quoi, de ce machin ? Je dois l'entraîner ? Je suis supposé savoir comment on fait ? On m'a même pas désigné d'armure pour lui. Dans la zone, paraît-il qu'il y a Ophiuchus et Cerbère *****. Et encore, elles sont pas dans le coin, alors je comprends pas pourquoi on m'a fait revenir ici. Et la patience, ça a jamais été mon truc, alors j'aimerais bien comprendre où l'autre gueule d'amour veut en venir, ou bien j'envoie tout se faire foutre.

Nan mais regardez-le, ce machin, à dormir comme une souche, sûrement persuadé que ses petites miches sont bien assurées… Comme si rien s'était passé, t'sais, que se retrouver là c'est tout à fait normal… Evidemment, petit con, t'es trop naïf pour te soucier de ce qui va t'arriver, puis c'est pas toi qui te ronge les sangs ! Il m'énerve déjà. C'est mal me connaître que de croire que parce que j'ai tabassé deux ou trois branquignoles pour le récupérer, je vais me mettre à le protéger ou une connerie du genre… Il se démerde ! Et s'il se refait enlever, il aura pas à compter sur moi, parce que j'en ai rien à foutre de sa gueule ! Je l'entraînerai, par principe, parce que c'est ma mission, c'est ce pour quoi je suis là apparemment, donc tant qu'à faire allons-y. Mais rien d'autre. De toute façon j'ai rien d'autre à donner. Je donne que quand je suis sûr de recevoir plus que ce que j'ai donné.

Bon, je vais te réveiller ce petit merdeux d'un bon coup de pied dans les côtes, ça va être du vite fait. Oh, quoique, je suis défoncé, j'ai la flemme de quitter mon plumard. Je vais plutôt tirer sur sa couverture en espérant qu'il tombe avec. Et s'il comprend pas ce que je lui dis, ce chinetoque de merde que va savoir pourquoi on l'a envoyé aussi loin, je lui ferai comprendre avec mes poings. La pédagogie c'est pour les faibles. La pédagogie c'est pour ceux qui croient que pour dompter un lion il faut lui brosser la crinière. Il va la connaître, la vie, la vraie, et peut être bien qu'il me remerciera après – je pars du principe que tout humain a son côté masochiste.

Oh, regardez-moi sa petite bouille toute troublée qui sort de la couverture ! C'est-y pas mignon ! Non, en fait, ça l'est pas du tout. Il a quel âge, tiens ? Environ sept-huit ans d'apparence ? Dans ces âges, j'étais pour ainsi dire déjà Gold Saint. Alors je vais pas m'attendrir sur son sort. On va faire ça vite, on va faire ça bien, il aura son armure et basta, je rentrerai au bercail et Saga en fera ce qu'il voudra, sa pute s'il veut, j'en ai rien à foutre. C'est ça, frotte-toi les mirettes, tu verras pas plus, la merde elle est pas dans tes petits yeux bridés, elle est en dehors.

\- Mh… Matin ?

\- Ta gueule.

Ben quoi ? Qu'il considère que ça veut dire bonjour, ça sera presque vrai ! Et puis c'est quoi cette voix de gonzesse ? Ce petit murmure tout aimable alors qu'il sait pas faire de phrases correctes et qu'il s'adresse à quelqu'un qu'il connaît même pas ? J'ai tellement envie de le briser, de faire taire ce murmure candide et de le faire crier de douleur à la place ! Après tout on crie de douleur quand on naît. Putain, mais qu'est-ce qui me retient sur mon lit, à le regarder en chien de faïence, mes yeux rouges vissés dans ses noirs ? La fatigue, sûrement, je vois que ça. Et je vais pas me fatiguer encore plus pour un bout de merde qui en vaut pas la peine. Putain, ce que je suis las de toutes ces conneries, las de ce système de merde puis de traîner ma carcasse dans ce parterre de feu. Même la plus dure des drogues, que je m'injecte en souriant comme un démon devant le sang que je m'enlève, elle anesthésie pas la douleur qui me casse les pieds, les couilles, la tête. Même l'eau froide et salée dans laquelle j'ai fait le grand plongeon y'a pas très longtemps m'a pas réveillé, et m'a pas endormi non plus. Toujours à traîner dans les limbes, sur une sorte de frontière, sans savoir sur quel pied danser, sans voir où je vais, sans contrôler mon corps parce que quelqu'un d'autre me manipule comme un pantin et me fait marcher puis croire que j'ai une conscience indépendante. À vagabonder par ci par là sans attache nulle part, persuadé que je vais tomber mais sans savoir quand, à me sentir lourd, déséquilibré et con. Mais c'est le prix à payer pour être un de ceux qui assisteront à la fin du monde : vivre la fin du monde dans sa tête, dans son corps, dès le matin et sans aucun répit. C'est bien du chaos que sont nés les Géants et les dieux, pas vrai ? Alors qui sait. J'attends, j'espère pas vraiment parce je sais foutre pas espérer, mais j'attends quand même. J'erre parmi les incertitudes et je titube sur la cendre tantôt froide, tantôt chaude, la lave et l'eau.

Du coup je reste là, à me sentir con, quatre ans après la mort de Pasolini et deux mois après la dernière éruption de l'Etna. Mais, pour une raison qui m'échappe, ça me rassure quand même de me dire qu'aujourd'hui, on sera cons à deux. Les enfants aussi, ça connaît les limbes, bien que ça les oublie après. On va faire un bout de chemin à deux, et en fait c'est la seule certitude que je peux avoir ce matin au réveil. Mais, et c'est pas simple d'admettre que c'est un môme qui a provoqué ça, c'est bien la première fois depuis bien des années que j'en ai une, une suffisamment forte pour faire momentanément taire tous les murmures qui empoisonnent mon esprit.

* * *

 _ **Notes de fin de texte :**_

 **Bon, j'ai beaucoup de choses à vous dire en notes, étant donné que j'ai fait plein de références et que si ça se trouve vous avez pas tout compris. C'est parti pour le truc explicatif aussi long que l'OS !**

 **J'ai voulu aborder avec les yeux de DM l'histoire de l'Italie des années 70, parce que déjà, il s'y trouve à ce moment-là, et aussi parce que ce climat tendu va être important pour lui. Ça va le pousser à être encore plus violent et tourmenté, à être le tueur qui se présente les mains dans les poches devant Shiryû parce qu'il est sûr de ce qu'il fait, mais en même temps sans l'être. Il s'intéresse bien plus que Shaina ou Dante à son pays, même quand il n'y est pas, parce que ses origines lui échappent et il croit, en connaissant presque par cœur les actualités et en s'intéressant à la culture populaire, avoir une emprise sur son identité si trouble. Bref, ces explications, maintenant !**

 **Alors déjà, je vais éclairer l'affaire Pasolini en vous la résumant très brièvement, parce que c'est encore sujet à une multitude d'écrits étant donné que le mystère n'a jamais été résolu : le cinéaste écrivain et poète Pier Paolo Pasolini (que les Terminale L de 2016-2017 et les suivants doivent/devront bien connaître N'EST-CE PAS HASGTAG ŒDIPE ROI HAHAHA) est retrouvé mort à Ostie (juste à côté de Rome) à 6h30 du matin, le 2 novembre 1975. Quelques temps plus tard, un prostitué de 17 ans, Pino Pelosi dit La Grenouille, passe aux aveux : Pasolini et lui se seraient baladés, auraient fricoté, puis il aurait tué son aîné après un différend concernant ses prestations – rappelons qu'il est mineur tout de même. Mais ce témoignage semble invraisemblable pour beaucoup de gens, et on croit de plus en plus que Pelosi n'a pas agi seul. Alors on fait tout un tas de théories plus ou moins fondées pour trouver le véritable mobile du meurtre, qui semble en réalité plus prémédité qu'accidentel.**

 **J'ai ensuite mentionné tout un bordel, notamment avec les Brigades Rouges. Je vais vous la faire courte et pas bien renseignée. Les années 60-80 en Italie sont appelées les «** ** _années de plomb_** **», parce qu'en contexte de Guerre froide, il y a eu toute une machination, à la fois du gouvernement, des forces spéciales comme la CIA, de la mafia et des groupes militants, consistant à instaurer un climat de violence dans le pays (on appelle ça la « stratégie de la tension »). Les raisons de ce bordel m'échappent complètement, ça m'a l'air bien trop compliqué. Il y a eu des attentats revendiqués aussi bien par les fascistes que par les communistes. Deux exemples remarquables sont l'attentat de l'Italicus Express en 1978 par le groupe fasciste Ordre Noir (12 morts et 44 blessés d'après Wikipédia), et, la même année, l'enlèvement puis l'assassinat du chef du gouvernement Aldo Moro, un chrétien-démocrate, par les Brigades Rouges, un groupe d'extrême-gauche. D'où, aussi, ma volonté de donner à ce texte une ambiance où le rouge et le noir, couleurs des deux partis, domineraient, avec l'idée de la cendre, de la lave, du volcan en éruption (qui est vraiment entré en éruption le 12 septembre 1979 et qui lui aussi a fait 12 morts), des Enfers…**

 *** J'ai mis une astérisque à « A** ** _h, Sicile, tu sais que tu m'as déjà tué une fois, de cinq coups d'épée ?_** **» : je fais ici référence à Saint-Ange de Jérusalem, assassiné de cinq coups d'épée par des fanatiques alors qu'il prêchait (ou priait je sais plus) dans une église en Sicile. Or, DeathMask dans mon** ** _headcanon_** **porte le prénom d'Angelo.**

 *** Les bails avec Golgotha, sans vous spoiler LME : Golgotha est un OC bien évidemment, c'est le maître de DeathMask. En réalité, cet homme, à l'inverse de DeathMask, préférait qu'on l'appelle par son vrai prénom, Lelio. Le Mont Golgotha est la montagne sur laquelle ont été crucifiés Jésus et les deux larrons. On dit que cette montagne s'est formée avec les têtes des crucifiés qui par leur lourdeur se décrochaient des cadavres pendant la décomposition, d'où son nom en grec,** ** _Kraniou Topos_** **(** ** _Κρανιου Τοπος_** **), «** ** _le lieu du crâne_** **». C'est charmant.**

 *** Le Troisième Malebolge : Il se situe dans la Septième Prison des Enfers de** ** _Saint Seiya_** **. Y sont punis tous les religieux ayant abusé de leur pouvoir pour méfaire.**

 *** «** ** _Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que j'en fasse, de ce gosse ? J'en ai déjà buté un parce qu'il gênait Saga_** **» : Je vais vous développer cette idée parce que je ne pense pas avoir l'occasion de le faire dans LME, et puis si ça se trouve cette idée va finir par disparaître. Pour l'instant, j'ai un headcanon comme quoi Mei de la Chevelure ne serait pas le premier élève de DeathMask. Un an ou deux avant cela, il y a eu le petit Tamahome, mi-grec mi-japonais, que Saga dans un moment de bonté a épargné d'une expédition punitive du Cancer parti tuer des traîtres du Sanctuaire. Il voulait le confier aux bons soins d'une nourrice puis en faire un petit serviteur. Mais Evil !Saga ne l'a pas entendu de cette oreille, et il a profité de cette occasion pour se venger encore plus de cette famille de traîtres. Mais il a aussi profité de ça pour se mettre dans la perspective de briser DeathMask à petit feu parce qu'il le voit comme un danger potentiel à son règne. Du coup, Evil !Saga a fait en sorte que le petit souffre jusqu'à en mourir, en demandant au Cancer de l'entraîner sans relâche alors qu'il n'avait que quatre ans et qu'il n'était pas fait pour être Chevalier. DeathMask s'est opposé à sa façon à cette décision : il a tué l'enfant tombé malade d'un coup dans la nuque pour abréger ses souffrances de manière définitive et arrêter de le torturer en l'entraînant inutilement, et, alors que Evil !Saga lui avait ordonné de jeter la dépouille hors de la terre consacrée du Sanctuaire, il l'a enterré discrètement pas très loin du Quatrième Temple.**

 *** «** ** _On m'a même pas désigné d'armure pour lui. Dans la zone, paraît-il qu'il y a Ophiuchus et Cerbère_** **» : Autre** ** _headcanon_** **. J'ai pensé que DM ne serait au courant qu'à la dernière minute de l'armure destinée à Mei. Du coup il l'a d'abord entraîné en pensant à Ophiuchus mais c'est Shaina qui l'obtient (elle l'a obtenue en Grèce d'ailleurs), puis après il a envisagé Cerbère mais c'est Dante, qui s'entraînait pas loin à Randazzo, qui l'a eue avant. Et quand arrive le moment de faire passer la dernière épreuve de Mei, il doit le laisser en plan en plein combat parce que Saga lui demande brusquement d'aller tuer Dohko, alors Mei doit aller chercher sa Cloth tout seul et après le bordel est celui raconté dans le roman de la** **Gigantomachia** **.**

 **Voilà voilà, je crois que c'est tout. Sachez qu'il s'agit ici de l'OS sérieux le plus long de ma production à ce jour, et il est le fruit de deux jours successifs de travail (pour un OS venant de moi c'est long), bien qu'il ait l'air bordélique à première vue. Je ne dirais pas que c'est un de mes** ** _masterpiece_** **, j'ai peut être fait mieux, mais je le considère en tout cas comme un texte important parmi tout ce que j'ai fourni à ce fandom. C'est poussée par l'écriture de cet OS que j'ai réussi à trouver une timeline à peu près cohérente pour LME.**

 **À la prochaine pour de nouveaux OS dans le recueil !**


	5. Métaphysique dorée

p style="margin-bottom: 0.5cm; line-height: 100%; page-break-before: always;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: small;"emspan style="text-decoration: underline;"strongInformations :/strong/span/em/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.5cm; line-height: 100%;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: small;"strongTitre : /strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"Métaphysique dorée/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.5cm; line-height: 100%;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: small;"strongGenre :/strong Spirituel/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.5cm; line-height: 100%;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: small;"strongContexte :/strong Hadès-Sanctuaire/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.5cm; line-height: 100%;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: small;"strongPersonnage(s) : /strongShaka (légères mentions de Saga Camus Shura et Athéna)br /strongPairings :/strong Aucunbr /strongListe de mots à placer – ils seront en italique dans le texte :/strong emAiselle, sang, boum, pendentif. /emCette liste m'a été donnée par l'auteure Koath qui, il me semble, a disparu de depuis et c'est bien dommage. Jasminette si tu me lis, sache que je pense fort à toi et que je regrette ton span style="text-decoration: underline;"Canard laqué, couscous à la grecque et chorizo aux pommes/span./span/span/p  
hr /  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.5cm; line-height: 100%;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: small;"La vie d'une âme est un perpétuel recommencement. L'homme doit vivre comme s'il allait mourir le lendemain, mais l'âme, elle, doit savoir tirer des leçons de ses vies précédentes et apprendre comme si elle était éternelle./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.5cm; line-height: 100%;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: small;"Mais comment mener à bien cette éducation de l'esprit quand tout souvenir de son existence antérieure s'envole, léger comme un pétale de cerisier sous une brise timide ? Comment accéder à la connaissance universelle, dialoguer avec Dieu et résoudre peu à peu les mystères de ce monde pour devenir une âme d'exception –car tel est le but de toute âme ?/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.5cm; line-height: 100%;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: small;"emLa mort n'est pas une fin en soi. Tous ceux qui sont nés sur cette terre et qui sont considérés comme des saints ont surmonté l'épreuve de la mort. Tu peux y arriver grâce à la méditation… Alors, malgré ton appartenance à l'humanité, tu pourras devenir l'homme le plus proche de Dieu./em/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.5cm; line-height: 100%;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: small;"Shaka croyait avoir trouvé la marche à suivre. Shaka croyait avoir perçu la voix de Bouddha, profonde comme les eaux du Gange. Il s'était accroché à ses idéaux comme s'il n'était qu'un empendentif /emdoré voulant demeurer dans un collier aux airs solides – pourtant il s'agissait là d'une belle chaîne d'incertitudes. Car désormais, il ne savait discerner le vrai du faux. Et quelle ironie lorsque l'on a passé toute son existence assis en tailleur, casque en or sous l'emaisselle/em et yeux rivés sur la réalité objective, quelle ironie de constater que l'on a jugé, fait preuve de recul, fait preuve de morale et de discernement pour finalement perdre tout ce que l'on a acquis !/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.5cm; line-height: 100%;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: small;"Est-ce qu'il arrive la même chose aux fleurs lorsqu'elles fanent et perdent le parfum qu'elles ont élaboré tout au long de leur croissance ? Est-ce qu'il arrive la même chose aux étoiles qui s'éteignent et laissent derrière elles les constellations qu'elles ont créé, le tout dans un emboum/em assourdissant mais inaudible ? Les échelles étaient différentes, mais finalement, le résultat serait le même pour lui : une logorrhée de questions, une perte de repères, puis toute trace de sa vie de Shaka disparaîtrait, et son âme s'envolerait vers d'autres jours – qu'il espérait meilleurs./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.5cm; line-height: 100%;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: small;"Ce qui comptait pour lui n'était pas le résultat de cette élévation vers l'or, mais l'apprentissage qu'il tirait de sa vie d'humain. Tout au long de sa vie de Chevalier, il s'était battu, il avait cultivé son esprit, il avait pleuré, aimé, haï, souri, médité, vécu plus qu'existé. La seule peur qui subsistait en lui était celle de perdre les graines dorées du savoir que son âme avait récolté pour faire pousser un arbre dans le Nirvâna. Finalement, il ne doutait plus de la parole de Bouddha, il devait laisser libre cours à une destinée qui tôt ou tard lui donnerait les réponses tant cherchées./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.5cm; line-height: 100%;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: small;"Au fur et à mesure que son emsang/em irriguait l'herbe sacrée du jardin des Sals Jumeaux, ses angoisses se dissipaient, et il finit par franchir les barrières que ses incertitudes avaient dressé contre la Vérité./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.5cm; line-height: 100%;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: small;"Le vent emporta des pétales empourprés ainsi que le corps de la Vierge devenu poussière d'or. Les larmes des amis qu'il ne percevait déjà plus se confondirent avec une pluie dense qui vint nettoyer la souillure d'une amère trahison./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.5cm; line-height: 100%;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: small;"Il reviendrait. Car son âme était une élue, il en était convaincu. Quand le monde disparaîtra et que le royaume céleste aura atteint l'harmonie parfaite, il sera aux côtés du Créateur et il assistera serein à la réalisation de l'Utopie. Là-bas, il retrouvera les visages sereins de tous ses frères d'armes, et le sourire angélique de la divinité qui lui a montré l'aura de son propre esprit et comment la rendre dorée./span/span/p  
hr /  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.5cm; line-height: 100%;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: small;"strongVoilà voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu !/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.5cm; line-height: 100%;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: small;"strongBon, il s'agit ici d'un texte bien plus ancien et bien différent des précédents, c'était une époque où je n'osais pas faire franchement du drama ni prendre des initiatives parce que j'étais encore nouvelle dans la fandom. Je mourrais d'envie d'écrire sur le Gold Saint qui représente mon ascendant, mais en même temps, il est super délicat à traiter, surtout quand on est pas doué en bouddhisme et encore moins à cette époque-là – ce n'est qu'en 2016 que j'ai eu l'occasion de faire quelques recherches sur le sujet. Alors j'ai simplement retravaillé une scène qui m'a marquée à vie, qui m'a même faite pleurer, en insistant sur l'effet visuel le plus évident chez lui : le doré partout. Il est en or ce mec. Dans tous les sens du terme. Et jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Incroyable. Puis après j'ai un peu joué avec les temps pour mettre son existence dans deux dimensions différentes, j'ai essayé de jouer avec son âme et son corps... Bon, je sais pas si j'ai réussi à retranscrire tout ça dans mon écrit, avec le recul je le trouve assez maladroit. Mais j'aurais essayé. Je pense que dans LME ou qui sait, d'autres textes de ce recueil, j'aurai l'envie et l'occasion de travailler un peu plus sur ce personnage./strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.5cm; line-height: 100%;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: small;"strongSur ce, je vous laisse. À bientôt pour un nouveau texte !/strong/span/span/p 


	6. He hit me

**_/!\_** ** _SPOILER ALERT !_ SI VOUS NE VOULEZ PAS ÊTRE SPOILÉS SUR UN ÉVÉNEMENT DE LAISSEZ-MOI ÉCRIRE, VOUS POUVEZ ZAPPER CE CHAPITRE, JE NE VOUS EN VOUDRAI PAS !** **/!\**

* * *

 _ **Informations :**_

 **Titre :** He hit me

 **Rating : Entre T et M**

 **Genres** : Songfic qui n'en est pas vraiment une, drama, angst, hurt/comfort, OS, romance  
 **Contexte** : Laissez-moi écrire, il s'agit en réalité d'un premier essai de chapitre.  
 **Pairing** : Pâtes au saumon  
 **Remarques spéciales :** Je désigne Aphrodite d'une manière plutôt incongrue, je tâche de m'expliquer dans le texte même et dans la note qui le suit. La couverture qui illustrait le dessin du temps où il était un OS indépendant est de moi, il s'agit d'un dessin vachement glauque avec trop de symbolismes que j'ai la flemme de relever... C'est expliqué sur la version WattPad du texte, si ca vous intéresse je vous fournirai le lien ! Je crois que je l'ai aussi mis sur AO3... C'est embêtant de ne pas pouvoir insérer d'image dans le texte sur ...

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Ses coups ont le même goût que ses baisers. Un goût de sueur, de tabac froid, de sang. Comment faire la différence ? Cela fait autant de bien que de mal. Au point où j'en suis…

— Regarde c'que j'suis encore obligé d'faire.

Je ne relève pas la tête. Pas que j'aie honte, que je me soumette à sa brimade ou quoique ce soit. C'est plutôt la douleur lancinante qui prend d'assaut mon crâne qui m'alourdit le cou, la mâchoire, la tête, et même les cheveux. Mais même ainsi je ne trouve toujours pas cela équivalent à la lourdeur de mon cœur désolé qui oppresse ma poitrine. Tout ceci pour quoi, cette fois ? Encore un de ses délires. Une concurrence imaginaire entre Milo et lui. Je ne regrette pas mes mots pour autant ; jamais le Scorpion ne m'aurait traitée de cette manière. Milo n'est pas fou à lier, il n'est pas jaloux jusqu'à l'obsession et surtout, il sait parler avec son cœur et avec sa raison. Hélas pour moi, hélas pour lui, hélas pour nous, je ne l'aime pas.

J'aime un homme qui ne parle qu'avec les mains, les poings, avec son corps tout entier, mais pas avec son âme car celle-ci est malade. Je rêve pourtant de le soigner. De réparer sa tête éclatée en mille fragments pour qu'il puisse retrouver sa lucidité. De calmer son coeur affolé par le sang chaud et le poison de ses vices qu'il doit incessamment pomper. Mais dès que j'effleure son âme, sa main ne fait pas que m'effleurer la peau. Comme s'il répondait à sa propre douleur en m'en infligeant une autre… Dieux, ce qu'il peut être tordu et logique à la fois !

Tout ceci, je l'ai accepté. Parce que je l'aime. Et parce que je suis persuadée que s'il ne m'aimait pas aussi, jamais je n'aurais réussi à le rendre plus fou qu'il ne l'est déjà.

— J'en ai marre, Aphrodite ! Compte plus sur moi pour jouer les maris jaloux ou les grands méchants loups ! Va jouer ton p'tit jeu ailleurs ! Qu'est-c'que j'ai fait d'travers ? Qu'est-c'qu'il faut qu'je fasse pour que tu sois qu'à moi, pour que j'te suffise ?! Ça m'crève le cœur de-  
— Je t'interdis de parler de cœur quand tu n'y penses pas une seconde, c'est clair ? Tu étais catégorique sur ce point : entre nous, que du sexe. De quoi te plains-tu ? Je respecte cela. Et je me considère volontiers comme étant libre de faire ce qui me plaît en dehors de n-

Encore un. Un coup ou un baiser, pour me faire taire, alors que je veux parler, et qu'il parle aussi, dans le vain espoir que cela ne se termine pas en dialogue de sourds. Jamais il ne me prendra dans ses bras avec toute la tendresse du monde pour me montrer qu'il tient à moi. Je me demande même comment je sais que je compte pour lui. Il s'agit très certainement de la conviction de Shura. Shura, que DeathMask ira voir ensuite complètement ivre et drogué, ou que j'irai voir la première, pour pleurer notre sort sur son épaule.

— Ferme-la, salope ! Ferme ta gueule ! Puisque tu veux faire c'qui t'chante, va donc te faire tringler par qui tu veux ! Milo, Shura, Andreas, même ! Ils sont tous à tes pieds, aux pieds de Sa Majesté Aphrodite des Poissons le plus beau de tous les Chevaliers ! Va donc, et oublie-moi, oublie-moi ! Mais ne va pas te plaindre de ne plus trouver personne qui t'aime comme une femme !

À mon tour de lui renvoyer ses blessures à la figure, d'une belle gifle qui claque l'air ainsi que sa joue tannée quasiment simultanément. Il me renvoie tout ce que je refuse de supporter. Son rejet, et mon sentiment d'être parfois incomplète. J'ai refusé d'être un homme pour me protéger de bien des choses, de la prostitution et du Sanctuaire pour ne citer que cela, mais j'ai eu beau m'entêter, rien n'a su y faire. Je n'ai été toutes ces années qu'une femme meurtrie, muette et emprisonnée dans le corps d'un mâle de mon espèce que le Pope imposteur voulait dans son lit, dans un corps dont tout le monde se moquait. J'aurais voulu prendre les « tu ressembles à une fille » de mes camarades jadis enfants comme des compliments, mais ils ne voyaient en moi que le garçon androgyne au prénom féminin délibérément choisi, et ils considéraient qu'une femme et que tout ce qui s'en rapprochait était faible et risible. S'ils savaient ô combien d'années cela m'a pris d'accepter mon corps... Ce corps qu'ironiquement, la seule personne qui a accepté ma délicate situation est actuellement en train de meurtrir... Que mon enveloppe charnelle, que la beauté superficielle qui fait ma renommée soit entachée voire déformée, je l'accepte certes. Mais que l'homme que j'aime afflige mon âme avec autant de bassesse et de méchanceté gratuite, qu'il me piétine le cœur sans avoir pris la peine de m'ouvrir un tant soit peu le sien, ça, je ne puis que le refuser avec véhémence, plus encore que le reste !

Il ne veut plus de moi ? Je vais être aussi jalouse que lui, parce que je l'aime autant que je suis sûre que lui m'aime. Il m'a rendue folle, il m'a rendue sienne. Et je ne connais qu'une seule chose qui pourra le persuader de ma sincérité, de notre fidélité, de notre dépendance mutuelle.

Si je ne peux plus l'avoir, personne ne l'aura.

— M'aimer comme une femme ? Si pour toi, cela signifie me battre, tenter de me tuer une fois par semaine, ne me voir que comme une poupée gonflable, m'ignorer superbement et ne pas tenir compte de ce que je me tue à essayer de te dire, alors non, je ne veux pas de ton soi-disant amour, et je préfère encore qu'on m'aime homme !  
— Espèce de sale petite pute, j'vais t'tuer !

Les coups forts pleuvent, ou les baisers forcés, allez savoir. Nos corps tombent au sol, le sien sur le mien. Il me fait l'amour à sa façon, les mains autour de ma gorge pour tenter de me l'écraser. Mais avant que l'air ne me manque, j'enfonce quelque chose là où je n'ai jamais pu aller jusqu'à présent. Un goût de sueur, de tabac froid mais d'encore plus de sang envahit ma bouche, la sienne, ma peau, la sienne, et emplit l'air.

— K-kh ! Qu'est-c'que... ! ... Enlève-moi ça... !  
— Si tu m'aimes comme tu le prétends le faire, Angelo, prouve-le-moi ! Offre-moi une rose rouge !

Mes yeux s'embuent de larmes. Mes pensées sont confuses, je ne suis plus sûre de rien. Les marques sur mon corps sont-elles le résultat de ses coups de sang ou de nos ébats passionnés ? Aime-t-il mon corps d'homme ou mon esprit de femme ? M'aime-t-il seulement ? Peut être me déteste-t-il ? Va-t-on pouvoir vivre un seul jour de paix, ou... Non... Qu'ai-je fait ?

Paniquée, je me débats de lui pour une des rares fois de ma vie. Sa peau est déjà pâle comme la mienne et la force qui jusqu'à présent faisait sa réputation le quitte alors qu'il essaie encore de retenir mes mains pour m'empêcher d'accéder à son cœur.

— ... N-nan... Ne l'enlève pas... Final'ment...

Quand enfin je le regarde dans les yeux, je peux lire dans son âme, et ce que j'y vois me désole et m'ébranle de tout mon être. Son dernier geste est peut être un coup, peut être un baiser. Il me fait terriblement mal, il me fait un bien fou. Nous en sommes arrivés à un point...

— Regarde ce que je suis obligée de faire... hoqueté-je en extirpant la _Bloody Rose_ logée dans son giron.

Il ne relève pas la tête. Elle reste lourde sur ma poitrine oppressée, sur mon cœur désolé.

Il m'aimait autant que j'étais sûre de l'aimer.

 _Baby won't you stay... Baby won't you stay...  
_

* * *

 _ **Notes de fin de texte :  
**_  
 **J'ai choisi** _ **He hit me**_ **comme titre de cet OS.** _ **He Hit Me (And It Felt Like A Kiss)**_ **est une chanson des années 1970 interprétée par le groupe féminin The Crystals qui dénonce la violence domestique (l'ironie c'est qu'en 2003 le producteur du groupe, le célèbre Phil Spector, a tué une femme). Cette chanson a notamment été reprise par HOLE (le groupe de Courtney Love, la veuve de Kurt Cobain) puis par Grizzly Bear. J'ai rendu une grande partie des paroles implicites mais bien présentes dans mon OS, seul le "** _ **baby won't you stay**_ **", il me semble exclusif à la version de HOLE, a été cité tel quel. C'est pour ça que je dis que c'est une songfic qui n'en est pas vraiment une puisque toutes les paroles choisies ne figurent pas, je voulais une forme plus ouverte qui ne me restreint pas à une paraphrase du morceau. Soit dit en passant c'est drôle parce que je n'aime pas du tout Courtney Love en tant que personne mais j'adore sa musique, même si dans certains cas elle doit beaucoup à Nirvana... Comme quoi...**

 **Je reviens également rapidement sur Aphrodite. Vous avez remarqué que le texte parle de lui au féminin, et lui-même explique certaines choses dans tout un paragraphe. Je commence à avoir un headcanon intéressant qui le rendrait non-binaire. En gros : elle aimerait dans l'absolu être une femme mais a appris avec bien du mal à accepter son corps d'homme et n'envisage pas de transformation pour le moment. Cela explique ainsi son surnom, qu'elle a choisi elle-même à l'insu de son maître qui voulait mettre sa masculinité en avant pour la protéger, et tous les efforts qu'elle fait pour accentuer son androgynie et pour avoir un style vestimentaire recherché et quelque peu excentrique afin de bien montrer qu'elle accepte son corps et qu'elle trouve que ses vêtements lui vont bien et qu'elle n'a rien à cacher. Une sorte de Lady Oscar inversée, si on veut. Je me plais aussi à penser que DeathMask est pansexuel avec une préférence pour ce qui lui rappelle le sexe opposé, dans le corps et/ou dans l'esprit. Mais il clamera haut et fort à l'assemblée qu'il est un hétéro convaincu et macho, ce qui est faux dans la mesure où il a vécu certaines choses que je ne raconterai pas ici. Un peu de suspense tout de même ! Déjà que je vous délivre ici un gros spoil sur ce qui est susceptible d'apparaître dans la refonte de _Laissez-moi écrire_... D'ailleurs, admirez un peu le drama, et cette fin ouverte ! DeathMask est-il mort ? Que s'est-il vraiment passé, et pourquoi ? La refonte vous répondra peut être ! (Coucou je fais de la pub pour une fanfic que je n'ai pas encore recommencée !)**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse, pardon si à cause de moi vous êtes actuellement en PLS, des bisous et à la prochaine, n'hésitez pas à commenter tout ça tout ça !**


	7. Πολυνείκης

_**Informations :**_

 **Titre :** Πολυνείκης (Poluneíkês):

 **Rating : M**

 **Contexte : Pré-Bataille du Sanctuaire**

* * *

La nuit avait depuis bien des heures éteint le ciel, noirci les feuillages et la terre, endormi la mer et imposé le silence presque partout. Presque partout puisqu'on ne pouvait contraindre le vent qui faisait bruisser les arbres, ni même ce petit être qui déjà à l'époque ne se pliait jamais à qui ou quoique ce fût. Ce petit être enfreignait le couvre-feu qu'avait instauré la nature pour lui, en toute connaissance de cause, et il brisait le silence à coups de pelle. Il avait creusé toute la nuit un trou béant au milieu d'un champ en friche, et s'entêtait à l'agrandir, comme s'il voulait tout engloutir dedans ou rejoindre le centre de la Terre. L'acier de son outil faisait crier l'humus blessé, tranché, séparé, jeté, aplati, évidé. Parfois, sa pelle heurtait une pierre, et il se mettait à pester. Ce manège durait depuis la tombée de la nuit, et il se répétait, encore et encore, alors que le matin menaçait de poindre. La terre hurlait, il la faisait taire en l'assommant et en l'aplatissant, il en reprenait, elle se remettait à hurler... Quand tout à coup, autre chose vint violenter la nature, son calme et ses lois.

Une petite silhouette noire qui venait de sortir d'un buisson se posta là, raide comme un piquet, observant un long moment l'enfant au travail. Son regard était aussi abyssal que la fente sur laquelle il s'était posé. Tel un corbeau, noir de la tête aux pieds, il s'était installé et contemplait sans sourciller l'hypnotisant spectacle que lui offrait l'humain.

Humain qui se décida à parler, une fois avoir planté sa pelle dans le sol presque aussi fermement qu'on aurait pu plonger Excalibur dans son rocher.

— T'es au courant que t'as pas l'droit d'être là.

— …

— T'es au courant que c'est un ordre du Pope, personne n'a l'droit d'assister à l'enterr'ment ni de lui rendre d'hommage ?

— …

— Ok, c'est bien c'que j'pensais. T'es au courant et t'es juste un gros con.

L'enfant, que le jour commençait à révéler comme bien trop bâti pour son jeune âge et petit pour sa pelle, reprit son ouvrage, s'essoufflant à moitié. Voûté, éteint, il avait tout l'air d'un d'un de ces vieillards dans les légendes antiques, ceux qui portaient le poids du monde sur leurs épaules et devaient guider les héros. Mais ici, le seul héros ou du moins celui que l'on avait pu considérer comme tel gisait au sol, la peau tachetée par des colonies de moucherons. C'est ce cadavre qu'observait à présent la silhouette noire au regard vide, la silhouette affligée et résignée comme les époux et épouses des héros partis mourir tragiquement, accomplir un destin injuste avec un semblant de tête haute.

— Tu vas le mettre comme ça ?

Le petit fossoyeur se redressa, jeta un regard dédaigneux au macchabée rongé par les insectes - et pas même recouvert de quelque tissu afin qu'on ne vît son visage, et il haussa les épaules en reniflant simplement.

— Ben ouais. Eh, pardon ! Je vais pas lui construire une pyramide ! Et puis merde, j'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit et j'me r'trouve à creuser comme un esclave par ta faute. Alors un conseil, te la ramène pas !

Le silence fondit sur eux comme un vautour sur de la charogne. La silhouette noire se détourna du corps atrocement marqué par la mort, et contempla le jour naissant. Ce jour qui naissait avec son lot de personnes en moins, et de personnes en plus. Mais aussi avec ceux qui étaient toujours là. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Il était et serait toujours là. Alors que son ancien héros n'avait plus ce privilège. Alors qu'il commençait à tressaillir fortement, l'autre enfant qui demeurait silencieux et froid comme le marbre d'une tombe devant son camarade reprit la parole.

— Ben tiens, puisque t'es là, tu vas m'aider. Prends-le par les bras, moi par les pieds, on l'jette dans l'trou et _basta così_. J'te préviens si ça casse tu t'démerdes.

— T'as l'habitude, hein ?

— Faut croire. Et qu'est-c'que ça peut t'foutre ?

— Pourquoi c'est pas toi qu'on a envoyé... ?

Pourquoi n'avait-on pas fait appel à celui à qui la mort laissait indifférent ? Pourquoi, parmi tous les guerriers fraîchement promus du Sanctuaire, il avait fallu qu'on délègue ce fardeau à quelqu'un qui n'était pas prêt à en supporter ni le poids, ni les enjeux ? Le jeune fossoyeur ne répondit pas tout de suite, prenant d'abord le cadavre par les pieds en marmonnant.

— Saint Nicodème, qu'on aurait dû m'app'ler, tsh... Parce que t'étais l'plus près, j'suppose.

Quand son vis-à-vis se résigna enfin à saisir le tas de chair putride par les bras, l'autre ajouta :

— Puis heh, ç'aurait été trop facile. Faut bien t'apprendre la vie, à toi aussi.

Et ceci dit, il jeta le corps comme un vulgaire sac de farine dans la bouche béante qu'il avait ouverte pour qu'il fût englouti par les entrailles de la Terre, sous le regard devenu effaré de son congénère. Apprendre la vie avec la mort. Un paradoxe des plus malsains que son petit camarade semblait avoir assimilé depuis bien longtemps. Que diable s'était-il passé pendant son absence pour qu'en revenant en terre connue il dût assassiner un frère et ne plus reconnaître les autres ? Estomaqué, il observa le petit aux cheveux poivre et sel reprendre sa pelle trop grande, mais se reprit pour l'interrompre.

— Attends. S'il te plait.

Il fit fi du regard désapprobateur et hostile de l'enfant et il prit dans sa main fine une motte de terre, friable comme un esprit, une certitude, un espoir, de laquelle il sortit un caillou qu'il tenta de broyer entre ses doigts avant de finalement le garder dans son autre main, les mâchoires serrées. Puis, droit et digne bien que pétri dans la douleur, telle la _stabat mater_ face à la tragique destinée du Fils, il jeta doucement la terre sur le visage endormi du mort. Il s'accroupit pour prendre une autre poignée du fruit de la nature insoumise, et il recommença, encore et encore, de plus en plus vivement. Quand il jugea avoir calmé l'animosité de son âme et s'être suffisamment imprégné de la dernière image qu'il devait garder en souvenir du Traître, il cessa, et revint à sa raideur elle aussi cadavérique. Faussement impressionné, l'autre enfant siffla puis sortit de sa poche un étui métallique d'où il extirpa une cigarette et un briquet.

— Tu fumes, toi, maintenant ?

— Quoi, toi aussi ?

— Non. Je suis trop jeune pour faire ce genre de bêtises avec ma santé. Si le Grand Pope te voyait...

— Il ne verra rien et n'en saura rien, tout comme il saura pas qu't'es venu pour Aiolos alors qu'il l'avait interdit, n'est-c'pas.

— Je vois.

Les deux enfants n'avaient plus rien de ce qualificatif, si ce n'était qu'ils avaient encore, accrochés à leurs visages comme des masques de théâtre tragiques et sordides, des traits doux et candides, des joues un peu rebondies et des nez légèrement retroussés. Mais déjà, leur condition redessinait leurs portraits : leurs lèvres étaient les premières attaquées, trop brunes et sèches, gercées et pincées, pour être celles d'un petit embrassant la bonne vie comme le visage de sa mère. Triste était le spectacle auquel ils s'adonnaient : lequel était d'ailleurs le plus déplorable entre celui, taché de terre et le regard vide, fumait avec habitude une cigarette trop grande pour sa bouche et remuait une pelle trop grande pour ses mains, et celui portant déjà le deuil et le silence comme une pesante croix sur ses épaules excessivement crispées ?

Une voix rauque et presque adulte s'éleva en même temps qu'un fin nuage, lavande sur le ciel mi-bleuté mi-orangé du matin.

— Te plains pas, sans cercueil c'est mieux. Au moins ça f'ra du compost. Puis c'est son âme qui compte.

— Tu penses que...

— J'en sais rien, j'suis pas Juge. Mais s'il a trahi Athéna il pass'ra un sale quart d'heure là-bas. L'éternité, en fait.

— Et nous, on doit vivre en se disant que c'est mieux.

— C'est sûr'ment moins pire, j'en sais rien.

— Toi non plus, tu ne sais plus grand-chose depuis que t'es rentré de l'entraînement ?

— La seule chose dont j'suis sûr, c'est qu'à ma mort j'veux être incinéré. Comme ça !

L'enfant poivre et sel inspira une grande quantité de tabac et jeta presque gracieusement une volée de cendres qui tomba paresseusement sur le trou à peine recouvert et encore moins rebouché. Son regard se mit à briller - enfin il regagnait un air de ceux qui avaient son âge.

— T'aurais vu comme lui, il brûlait ! Tout son corps a disparu, les os en dernier, mais même les os ! Et son âme, opaque comme la fumée du volcan ! Une belle flamme ! s'exclama-t-il en actionnant son briquet pour qu'un éclair bleu et orange comme le ciel rallumât son bâton de tabac. J'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi beau, putain. J'ai vraiment hâte de r'voir ça un jour, ou que ça m'arrive.

— Alors c'est donc vrai... Je comprends mieux à présent...

— Hm ?

— Tu es revenu ici et tu as laissé ta raison là-bas.

— Pfah ! Peut être bien. Mais crois-moi, c'est mieux comme ça.

Il poursuivit, énigmatique, en regardant les champs secs s'étendre à perte de vue sous leur colline.

— Au moins, elle est quelque part. Pendant que moi, je suis ici. Et ici, 'faut pas en avoir, de la raison. J'espère que t'as enterré la tienne.

— … Je viens de le faire, en quelque sorte.

— Félicitations. Casse-toi, maint'nant. J'dois reboucher c'trou et tu m'retardes plus qu'autre chose.

— Très bien. À plus tard...

— DeathMask.

— DeathMask. C'est...

— Ta gueule et pars.

Le petit en noir s'effaça alors dans le buisson par lequel il était passé pour arriver, et une fois derrière la barrière végétale qui le séparait de la triple horreur à laquelle il venait d'être confronté - de _se_ confronter, il rouvrit son poing serré et jura devant ce qu'il avait dans la main qu'il serait ce caillou qui résisterait à tout et que la fatalité n'enterrerait jamais car toujours il vivrait dans la mémoire de ceux qui diraient de lui qu'il était le nouvel héros d'Athéna. Qu'importait le Traître, à présent. Mort et enterré. Il avait une nouvelle raison de vivre. Une nouvelle raison. Une raison qui instantanément le poussa à la folie, et qui permit au petit DeathMask qui achevait sa corvée avec un sourire torve de penser que le jeune Shura apprenait vite.


	8. Cautérisation

Chantons le saint alléluia, Beuah ressort de sa caverne ! Blague à part, j'ai une vie étudiante intense qui laisse en ce moment peu de place à l'inspiration pour de la fanfiction _Saint Seiya_. Mais dès que je le peux, que j'ai une idée, je pose des petites choses par ci par là, en espérant pouvoir mieux m'investir prochainement et surtout, en espérant que ce maigre apport vous plaise quand même. Cela me tracasse quelque peu de si peu écrire, j'ai peur de perdre la main et de ne pas trouver l'équilibre entre l'écriture scientifique et soutenue que je dois fournir pour mon travail et la plume que j'aimerais plus libre quant à ce qui touche mes créations personnelles… N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis à ce propos, c'est entre autres une question qui me taraude tout particulièrement ces derniers temps.

Je reviens donc enfin, alléluia mes sœurs et mes frères, pour un texte qui est directement lié à un passage du quatrième chapitre de _Laissez-moi écrire_ – du moins de sa version la plus récente au moment où je vous écris soit la version deux mille dix-huit. Mais pas de panique si vous n'avez pas lu ce chapitre ni même _Laissez-moi écrire_ , vous ne perdrez rien de la compréhension de cet OS ! J'espère toutefois qu'il vous donnera la curiosité d'aller jeter un œil au plus gros projet qui justifie la présence même de ce recueil, héhé…

Trève de bavardages, je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau morceau d'écriture. Bonne lecture, et toutes mes excuses les plus sincères pour ne pas vous donner assez de choses à vous mettre sous la dent.

* * *

 ** _Informations :_**

 **Titre :** _Cautérisation_

 **Rating : T**

 **Genres :** Tranche de vie, angst, drama

 **Personnages : Saga, Kanon, un OC créé pour** _ **Laissez-moi écrire**_ **.**

* * *

\- Joyeux anniversaire, Kanon.

Le timbre inhabituellement joyeux de Saga surprit le concerné autant que ce qui se logea entre ses deux mains sans même qu'il n'eût le temps de s'y préparer – si bien qu'il manqua de faire tomber ce petit paquet sur le sol de la chambre. Le Gémeaux élevé en marge de toute humanité, dans l'ombre de son frère à la destinée toute tracée et dite radieuse, se permit de ne pas répondre à son frère dans l'immédiat, préférant d'abord aviser la forme recouverte d'un modeste papier craft. La surface semblait lisse et dure au travers. L'objet semblait plat et cylindrique. Pouvait-il s'agir d'une tasse ? Mais qu'est-ce que Kanon pouvait bien faire d'une vaisselle superflue ? Décorer la seule étagère dont il disposait, afin qu'elle surplombât sa pile de pantalons ?

\- Si tu veux savoir ce que c'est, il faut l'ouvrir.

\- Sans blague…

Sans plus de cérémonie et sans précaution aucune, Kanon arracha le papier pour en dévoiler l'objet qui lui était destiné. Il jeta la boulette de papier marron au visage de Saga, visant son nez, ce qui ne provoqua chez la cible du projectile qu'un léger mouvement de recul - et un sourire tendrement exaspéré. Le cadet des deux frères observa son cadeau sous toutes ses coutures, ou plutôt ses angles, avec l'air circonspect de celui qui n'a aucune idée de ce pourquoi on lui met une telle chose entre les mains.

\- Une bougie ? Pour que je la souffle, et puis après ? C'est stupide.

\- C'est pour te guider.

Surpris, Kanon observa son frère à travers le verre trouble du photophore. Celui qui deviendrait le détenteur de l'armure des Gémeaux avait, gravé sur son visage marmoréen, des traits aussi sérieux qu'ils étaient apaisés.

\- Tout le monde a besoin d'une lumière, Kanon. Surtout toi qui te faufiles dans l'ombre. Comme je ne suis pas là quand tu vadrouilles la nuit, et pour tous les jours où tu en aurais besoin… Voilà de quoi éclairer ton chemin.

\- Tu aurais pu prendre une lampe torche.

\- Ce n'est pas la même chose… Bah, je me doutais bien que tu ne comprendrais pas.

Un peu embarrassé, Saga regarda ailleurs. Kanon, lui, avait les yeux émeraude rivés sur le présent de son fraternel pour leur anniversaire commun. Bien qu'il n'en montrât rien, il avait compris où son aîné avait voulu en venir. Et le message que portait cette bougie, quelque part au bout de sa mèche, avait heurté son destinataire aussi violemment que pouvait le faire une bombe explosant dans son cœur. Cela voulait dire que Saga continuait de croire en lui, et voulait l'aider, apporter de la lumière à son ombre.

Mais cela voulait aussi dire que _c'était trop tard, beaucoup trop tard._

Kanon s'était évertué, des années durant, à pousser Saga dans ses derniers retranchements avec une démarche aussi subtile et pernicieuse que le serpent autour de la pomme. Son but n'était pas de le détruire, mais bien au contraire, de le ramener à l'humanité. De lui faire éprouver de la rancœur, de la contrariété, de la colère, de la haine, dusse-t-elle être tournée vers son propre sang plutôt qu'un autre. Pitreries, humiliations, disputes, disparitions, tout avait été bon à prendre et à sacrifier. Le cadet avait pleinement pris la responsabilité d'être l'autre côté du miroir, l'affreux masque de fer, la nuit dans le cœur des hommes. Et cette bougie voulait à la fois lui suggérer un autre chemin à emprunter, pour se rapprocher de sa moitié, et réduire en cendres le seul espoir qu'il avait que Saga venât à lui. La gentillesse du geste du Gémeaux le plus âgé lui fit se sentir honteux pour la suite qu'il devinait aux événements, mais aussi quelque peu réjoui par cette suite qui ne pouvait qu'advenir de manière imminente.

\- Merci, finit par dire Kanon avec une expression compliquée et un sourire indéchiffrable. Joyeux anniversaire à toi aussi, Saga.

\- Merci. Nous avons donc treize ans aujourd'hui…

\- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait ?

\- Rien… Rien de spécial, je suppose. Bon. C'est pas tout ça mais je dois me préparer, il y a leçon aujourd'hui…

La gorge un peu serrée, Kanon se leva en même temps que Saga.

\- Et tu peux pas sécher pour notre anniversaire ?

\- Maître Pélias fait cours aujourd'hui. Je me dois d'être là.

\- Allons bon… souffla le cadet vaincu en cessant d'effleurer le bras qu'il avait tenté d'attraper pour en retenir le propriétaire.

\- Je suis désolé, Kanon.

\- J'ai l'habitude, t'en fais pas trop parce que t'es bien le seul à t'en faire.

\- Kanon…

\- Ça va c'est bon dégage, j'vais apprendre à parler à une bougie et puis basta !

\- Ne le prends pas comme ça…

\- C'est encore moi qui décide ! Allez, casse-toi !

Puisqu'il ne pouvait plus empêcher la suite des choses, autant la précipiter. Kanon poussa Saga avec ses deux bras, suffisamment pour que l'aîné recule d'un pas avec un visage rendu blême par l'incompréhension, et il profita que Saga fût désormais sur le seuil de la porte pour refermer cette dernière avec violence. Saga resta coi un moment puis, abandonnant l'idée d'insister auprès d'un cadet visiblement en colère, il tourna le dos à la chambre avec un soupir résigné et entama sa descente vers les caves du Temple des Gémeaux.

Le Sanctuaire faisait dispenser à ses aspirants et jeunes promus des cours théoriques, allant de la culture générale aux savoirs spécifiques à l'histoire et à l'usage de la Chevalerie d'Athéna. Ces cours étaient vécus, pour des enfants comme Aiolos – bon élève mais davantage porté sur la pratique – ou encore ce jeune trublion qu'était Milo, tels une peine superflue. Mais Saga y voyait, plus qu'une occasion d'acquérir les connaissances que l'humanité partageait, une échappatoire à son quotidien rude que le comportement de Kanon n'allégeait guère.

Pélias des Gémeaux n'était pas allé à l'encontre de cette initiative qu'il trouvait tout à l'honneur de son disciple, déjà remarqué par le Grand Pope pour son début d'érudition et ses nombreuses qualités. Il profita de la nécessité de donner des cours particuliers à Kanon dans la plus grande discrétion pour obtenir de quoi financer la constitution d'une petite bibliothèque, complétée plus tard par quelques ouvrages de sa collection personnelle dont il ne trouvait plus d'utilité. Bien que cette démarche eût été à l'adresse des deux garçons qu'il avait sous sa protection, Pélias savait pertinemment qu'il pouvait pour ainsi dire considérer cette bibliothèque comme étant celle de Saga. Ce dernier pouvait passer des heures reclus dans le sous-sol du temple pour se perdre entre les mots, les lignes, les pages et les planches dessinées, confiant sa peine à un empire de papier et de poussière pour mieux revenir à la lumière du jour et tel que les autres le connaissaient. C'est parfois dans cette bibliothèque que Saga et Kanon se retrouvaient, délestant ainsi le second de sa captivité effective le temps d'une trêve dans leurs querelles et d'une tentative de se retrouver derrière les centaines de récits entreposés là.

C'était dans cette bibliothèque miniature que Saga était descendu, s'arrogeant quelques minutes dans ce lieu de calme et de réflexion avant de partir rejoindre son formateur et ses frères d'armes et montrer le bon exemple du Chevalier qui passerait l'épreuve d'obtention de son armure dans quelques semaines. Alors qu'il allait s'installer dans son petit bureau fait d'une table austère et instable, d'une chaise et d'une lampe quelconque, et qu'il allait se saisir de la lecture qu'il avait entamée auparavant et souhaitait poursuivre, quelque chose attira son regard et invita ses yeux de plus en plus arrondis à parcourir le sol de la pièce. Ce qu'il constatait, jonchant la terre battue brute de la cave, le faisait pâlir au fur et à mesure qu'il reconnaissait là des pages entières d'ouvrages qu'il avait lus et chéris.

Gisaient là, aux pieds de Saga, des dizaines des livres préférés de celui-ci qu'on avait dépouillés brutalement pour former au sol des formes incertaines de papier froissé qui, toutes ensemble et avec les couvertures rigides des ouvrages dénudés, prenaient une disposition que le Gémeaux ne tarda pas à décoder : _Xronia polla_ , joyeux anniversaire. Alors qu'il se baissa instinctivement pour ramasser une boulette et tenter désespérément de récupérer une page parmi les centaines d'autres, l'aîné de la fratrie gémellaire entendit résonner dans ses oreilles le bruit de déchirure que Kanon avait provoqué avec l'emballage de son cadeau d'anniversaire. Cette réminiscence fut si douloureuse qu'il crut bien avoir déchiré son âme avec. Sans réfléchir outre mesure, il remonta les marches de la cave quatre à quatre et se rua vers les appartements privés du temple.

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait, hors de lui, à attraper Kanon dans sa chambre pour lui faire payer ce qu'il avait fait, Saga s'arrêta net. Non, il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller à la colère. _C'était devenir comme lui_. C'était laisser l'ombre s'immiscer en lui.

Mais qu'y avait-il de mal à laisser les points obscurs de son cœur se révéler, puisqu'après tout il était bon d'inviter Kanon à laisser jaillir quelque trait de lumière ? Qu'y avait-il de mal avec, plutôt que le contraste et le manichéen, la nuance et l'accord ? Saga eut le souffle coupé par ses propres conclusions. Et si c'était ainsi que Kanon pensait ? Et s'il s'était mis à penser comme Kanon ? Cette confusion qui naissant en l'aîné pouvait-elle dire qu'ils étaient tous deux parvenus à une extrême limite, où ils devraient choisir entre se compléter et se séparer, entre être deux frères jumeaux ou deux pôles opposés… ? Toute énergie quitta Saga et il se contenta de laisser son front reposer quelques instants sur le bois de la porte, le temps d'implorer, le souffle tremblant :

\- Kanon… Pas encore…

Comme il n'obtint aucune réponse, Saga s'éloigna à contrecœur de la porte, puis du couloir, puis du Temple des Gémeaux. Et de l'autre côté de ce miroir sourd, Kanon avait enfoui sa tête dans ses bras.

* * *

Une fois les cours achevés, Aiolos avait proposé à Saga un combat d'entraînement amical que celui-ci trouva tombé à point nommé, ayant besoin de se décharger de tout ce qui venait d'advenir. Il ne vit pas Pélias, mis au courant de l'énième facétie de son élève caché par le fait que Saga n'avait pu présenter en classe qu'un cahier de mathématiques en lambeaux, partir d'un pas assuré vers leur temple. Quand Saga revint dans la demeure des Chevaliers du troisième signe, il trouva Pélias en train de cuisiner. Une fois débarbouillé et changé, l'élève aîné du Chevalier en titre se présenta dans la pièce où se préparait le dîner, prêt à aider son professeur bien qu'inquiet par l'étrange silence que celui-ci lui offrait.

\- Puis-je faire quelque chose, maître ?

\- Tu peux essuyer le plan de travail et mettre la table, rétorqua Pélias sans un regard pour son élève et en tendant simplement une lavette prête à l'usage. Deux couverts.

\- Deux couverts ? Vous ne mangez pas ici ?

Pélias ne répondit pas. Saga n'en fut pas rassuré, mais il se saisit du nécessaire à nettoyer la surface du plan de travail et se mit à l'ouvrage. Alors qu'il passait la lavette sur le recouvrement de vinyle, il remarqua quelque chose d'étrange. Plusieurs gouttelettes, qui n'étaient pas là avant son départ, tachaient une zone du plan de travail. À en juger par leur couleur et leur apparente consistance, elles n'avaient aucune similitude avec la julienne de légumes que l'adulte de la maisonnée faisait revenir à la poêle, ni même avec la sauce qui chauffait dans une casserole ou le rôti qui dorait au four.

Une fois attablé, Saga ne trouva pas de réponse, et reçut même une bien pire conclusion. Rien dans le repas qu'il partageait avec sa tablée ne ressemblait peu ou prou à ce qu'il avait nettoyé, et son maître était bien le deuxième couvert qui avait été compté. Celui qui briguait l'amure des Gémeaux se risqua à interroger son porteur.

\- Où est Kanon ?

\- Il répare ce qu'il a fait. Il reviendra quand il aura terminé.

Le reste du repas se déroula dans le plus profond des silences, laissant Saga à ses pensées et ses interrogations. Il partit se coucher seul, et ne fut pas réveillé dans la nuit par un retour inopiné de son cadet auquel il était désormais bien coutumier. Il savait son frère puni, mais alors qu'il avait d'ordinaire l'espoir que Kanon tirait des leçons de ses expériences, Saga se sentait désormais envahi par l'angoisse.

Il avait vu, en prenant congé de son maître la veille au soir, Pélias laver de la vaisselle qui n'avait pas été utilisée pour le dîner et jeter ce qui lui avait semblé être un saladier brisé. Il avait notamment vu un fouet empli de la même pâte brune qu'il avait essuyée sur le plan de travail. De quoi, s'il raisonnait correctement, préparer un gâteau. Or, Pélias était sorti du temple avant même que ces ustensiles n'eussent été utilisés, Saga n'avait pas dû être arrivé bien tard après son maître le soir, et aucun gâteau n'était trouvable dans la cuisine désormais qu'il était levé et qu'il pouvait fouiller quelque peu dans cette dernière. Non, il n'y avait que cette conclusion qui était possible.

 _C'était tard, beaucoup trop tard._

* * *

Kanon ne fut raccompagné dans les appartements privés du temple que le lendemain, après avoir été enfermé dans la cave où il avait commis son honteux vandalisme. Il avait été contraint à tout ramasser et à défroisser l'intégralité des pages. Il devait également réassembler les ouvrages mutilés, à l'aide de ruban adhésif, de colle et d'agrafes, et ce feuillet par feuillet, cahier par cahier, livre par livre et sans même connaître au préalable le contenu qu'il devait recomposer. Mais Pélias, jugeant que ce travail de longue haleine ne pouvait se faire d'une traite et que Kanon ne devait pas disparaître trop longtemps, interrompit la sanction du cadet le temps qu'il se restaure et se repose. Désormais assis devant une assiette, Kanon était de nouveau livré à la solitude, le regard éteint comme l'ampoule du bureau qui, à force d'éclairer son labeur insurmontable auparavant, avait fini par griller.

Saga finit par revenir de l'entraînement matinal et, sous les directives de son maître appelé à une tâche qui lui prendrait toute l'après-midi, il se chauffa son déjeuner, s'étant préparé à le manger seul. Ce n'est qu'une fois son assiette posée à table qu'il remarqua la présence, tout du moins la présence physique, de son cadet face à lui. Il constata alors, avec des yeux horrifiés, la multitude de plaies, ecchymoses et boursouflures qui parsemaient la peau de celui qui, toujours bras croisés devant l'assiette, ne regardait rien, ne disait rien. Saga manqua sa tentative de retenir son souffle tremblant. Pélias ne s'était jamais autant déchaîné sur Kanon que cette fois-là.

\- Kanon…

Saga n'obtint aucune réponse. Désespéré, il s'absenta quelques instants, le temps d'aller chercher un objet qu'il posa ensuite sur la table pour l'allumer avec le chalumeau qui servait à mettre la cuisinière en fonctionnement. Il laissa ensuite cette bougie devant Kanon et, respectant le silence de celui-ci, se contenta de prendre ses premières bouchées de déjeuner. L'aîné n'osait plus regarder son frère blessé dans les yeux, si bien qu'il ne voyait pas ce qu'il faisait alors qu'il cherchait les mots adéquats à apaiser la tension entre eux. Quand il en trouva enfin, quand il eut enfin trouvé comment montrer à Kanon qu'il était prêt à ne retenir que le bon de cette expérience, il était _trop tard_. Et Kanon savait déjà ce que son frère allait dire.

\- … Merci pour le gâteau. Pour avoir essayé d'en faire un, du moins.

Un bruit percutant résonna dans la pièce, faisant écho au cri étouffé de Saga. Kanon semblait déjà plus éveillé, et ses yeux de jade brillaient, plus que de sa malice habituelle, d'une excitation malsaine mêlée à une colère sourde.

Eberlué, Saga laissa naviguer son regard entre la plaie douloureuse qui s'étirait sur sa main, sur cette zone de peau entre le pouce et l'index qui s'était retrouvée empalée sur un couteau tout juste chauffé à la flamme, et l'expression, encore plus douloureuse, que son frère jumeau donnait à voir alors qu'enfin, il prenait la parole.

\- Saga, Saga. Ne me remercie pas, pas encore. Tu me remercieras quand tu seras blessé autant que moi, j'ai été blessé par ta faute, ta putain de faute ! Je te hais, Saga, je te hais ! Alors hais-moi !

* * *

Le soleil se couche derrière les reliefs arides et majestueux du Sanctuaire. Les pierres deviennent rosées, le ciel se teinte d'un dégradé chaud et mélancolique. Saga, devant ce tableau que lui offre généreusement la nature et la grande fenêtre qui perce le salon du temple des Gémeaux, n'a de cesse de se rappeler d'une autre soirée où ces si belles couleurs ont été le décor scandaleusement poétique de l'emprisonnement de Kanon. Cela est arrivé peut-être un an après la belle cicatrice brune qui est apparue sur sa main gauche. Tout s'est passé si vite, tout le malheur s'est joyeusement précipité pour qu'ensuite le reste ne lui paraisse être qu'une longue, trop longue agonie…

Le Gémeaux reprend une bouffée de tabac pour se sortir de ses pensées. Pas un jour ne se fait sans qu'il ne se remémore la définitive déchirure de son cœur et de son esprit, mais il a conscience qu'à présent il doit mettre cela de côté, et redevenir égal à lui-même.

Puisqu'il a encore son briquet à la main, autant qu'il allume la bougie maintenant, et qu'il la regarde se consumer au bord de la fenêtre en attendant que quelqu'un ne vienne à elle pour l'éteindre…

Kanon ne gagnera pas le combat auquel ils se prêtent tous deux depuis la naissance, si tant est que le combat dure toujours. Au fond, tous deux savent que le chemin a déjà été emprunté et que les leçons du passé ont été apprises. Alors Saga attend Kanon, comme il a toujours attendu Kanon, sauf cette fois maudite où il a _trop attendu_. Saga attend que, de la même manière qu'il a dû apprendre que les ténèbres ont toujours été en lui et ne demandaient qu'à sortir, Kanon fasse enfin briller sa propre lumière. _Ce n'est pas trop tard, il n'est jamais trop tard._


End file.
